Dream Wheel : MADOTSUKI
by AkaiKurasu
Summary: Awal dari 'kehidupan' mimpi Madotsuki...
1. Prologue of Dream

**prologue of dream**

Gadis itu telah berhenti sekolah sejak 3 tahun lalu dan berhenti bersosialisasi. Ia terus mengurung diri di apartemen milik orangtuanya ditemani sebuah televisi, _game portable_, rak buku dan sebuah tempat tidur. Dengan sweater merah bermotif catur, rok berwarna ungu, rambut yang dikepang dua, dibekali paras wajah yang agak manis, gadis bernama Madotsuki itu berusaha hidup sendiri, tak mau bergantung kepada orang tuanya sejak ia berhenti sekolah karena trauma berat yang dideritanya…

"Madotsuki" sesosok wajah seorang wanita yang keibuan muncul dari ambang pintu kamar apartemen Madotsuki. Madotsuki hanya diam tak menjawab sambil terus memainkan game NASU-nya. "Kau bermain lagi?"

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain ini, ibu" pandangan Madotsuki tetap tertuju kearah televisi dengan tangan memencet tombol _console_ dengan lincah.

"Kau masih trauma dengan kematian teman dan gurumu?" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba meluncur dari mulut ibu Madotsuki tanpa sengaja. Kata-kata itu seolah tabu diucapkan apabila Madotsuki mendengarnya. Madotsuki pasti akan sangat tertekan, depresi, dan sisi gelapnya muncul.

Madotsuki mendadak berhenti bermain lalu menatap tajam kearah ibunya. "Hentikan, ibu. Kalau ibu hanya bertujuan untuk membuatku semakin tertekan, sebaiknya ibu keluar dari kamarku dan mengurus hal lain." ucap Madotsuki dengan dingin. Ibunya pun keluar dengan gelisah dan kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

'Kenapa Madotsuki tak melupakannya saja?' gumam ibu Madotsuki sambil mengusap peluh.


	2. The Dark Ages

**The Dark Ages**

"Nah, saatnya tidur." kata Madotsuki sambil melingkupkan badannya dalam selimut. Ia penasaran mimpi apa yang akan dialaminya malam ini. Tak sabar untuk menuliskannya dalam 'buku harian mimpi'nya.

3

2

1

Madotsuki terbangun dikamarnya, tapi ia merasa ada yang beda—itu bukan kamarnya. Tak ada _game portable_ dan _console_nya, buku hariannya juga tak ada. Ia menyalakan televisi tapi yang ada disana adalah sebuah mata, bukan lagi tampilan televisi yang tak berchannel. Ia menuju ke balkon, satu-satunya tempat dimana Madotsuki bisa melihat dunia luar. Yang dilihatnya disana adalah pemandangan bukit-bukit dengan tanah berwarna merah seperti planet Mars, bukan lagi langit bersih dengan orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dibawahnya.

"Akhirnya!" sorak Madotsuki sambil berlari dan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya. Yang dilihatnya disana adalah… 12 pintu dengan bentuk dan warna yang berbeda. Itulah Nexus, tempat terhubungnya mimpi-mimpi menurut buku yang dibaca Madotsuki. Kemudian, ia merasa tertarik dengan pintu pertama dan memasukinya. Tempat yang ia masuki adalah sebuah labirin dengan nomor-nomor yang tertera dilantainya, aneh, pikir Madotsuki. Ia berjalan mengelilingi labirin itu dan menemui sebuah makhluk aneh yang menjaga sebuah pintu, Madotsuki penasaran apa gerangan yang ada didalam sana.

Pintu itu seakan berkata "Bunuhlah makhluk ini dan bukalah aku!". Madotsuki tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dapur kemudian menusuk makhluk bulat aneh berwarna hijau itu. Sesaat kemudian, makhluk itu menjerit dan menghilang. Madotsuki merasa puas dan masuk kedalam pintu tersebut.

Ternyata, isi dari pintu tersebut adalah makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti tadi tetapi yang ini berwarna merah dan jumlahnya banyak sekali. Madotsuki kecewa, ia tak bisa menemukan apa-apa disini—selain membunuh seluruh makhluk jelek ini…

"Didalam mimpi ternyata bisa lelah juga, ya?" gumam Madotsuki sambil membersihkan badannya yang penuh darah. Ia telah menghabisi berpuluh-puluh makhluk aneh yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dilabirin tadi.

Kali ini Madotsuki menemukan pintu lain, saat ia masuk ia melihat banyak sekali kasur, ada yang terpakai ada yang tidak—firasat Madotsuki memburuk ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat dua dan mulut panjang seperti burung. Jelek sekali, pikir Madotsuki sambil menatap Toriningen* itu dengan sinis.

"Hai, Madotsuki! Kau sedang apa?" sapa Toriningen tersebut dengan ramah. Madotsuki tersenyum paksa. Dibalik punggungnya ia memegang pisau dapur.

"Ah, tidak… Eh, dimana teman-temanmu?" sahut Madotsuki, sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan ia mengeluarkan pisau dapur tersebut.

"Aku juga tak tahu… Hiii—? A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Madotsuki? Jangan bunuh a—"

JLEB

"Maaf, ya… Aku sedang stres, kau tahu?" senyum Madotsuki mengembang, ia puas menancap Toriningen yang dianggapnya bodoh itu.

Sudah terlanjur, Madotsuki telah menusuknya tepat di jantung. Toriningen itu terkapar, meronta-ronta dengan lidah terjulur, matanya yang putih berubah menjadi ungu. Madotsuki segera pergi dari situ sebelum Toriningen tadi mengejarnya. Mencubit pipinya dan terbangun.


	3. disregard

**disregard**

"Di-dingin…!" desah Madotsuki sambil menggigil. Ia memasuki pintu ke-8, dimana salju turun dengan kencang sambil memakai topi dan syal, tapi Madotsuki masih merasa kedinginan. Diseberang jalan, Madotsuki melihat sesosok perempuan cantik dengan kimono yang berjalan menyusuri badai.

Itu Yuki-Onna! Madotsuki dering mendengar cerita Yuki-Onna sejak kecil, tapi tak pernah melihatnya langsung, tapi sekarang youkai itu berdiri tepat didepannya! Madotsuki mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tetapi Yuki-Onna itu malah menjauh. Didekatinya lagi, ia menjauh lagi. Terus begitu sampai di depan sebuah igloo. Karena penasaran, Madotsuki masuk kedalam igloo itu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang sedang tidur. Ia terlihat kedinginan dengan baju tipis yg dipakainya

"Hei, bangun!" Madotsuki membangunkannya sambil mengguncang-guncang badan gadis itu, tapi nihil, gadis itu tak juga terbangun. Karena tak mau mengganggu, Madotsuki memberikan topi dan syal yang dipakainya pada gadis itu. Kemudian, Madotsuki bergegas pergi.

"Hei," gadis itu menyahut dengan mata yang masih tertutup, "darimana kau mendapat topi dan syal ini? Mereka milikku yang selama ini kucari…"

"—Dari kau. Kau sendiri yang memberikannya padaku…" Madotsuki tertegun. Gadis itu adalah salah satu teman sekolahnya dulu, Kamakurako. Seingat Madotsuki, ia selalu tertidur ditengah-tengah pelajaran olahraga atau ketika cuacanya dingin.

_Tidak. Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi._

Madotsuki berlari dari igloo itu dan meninggalkan Kamakurako. Dan sampailah ia didepan sebuah igloo misterius. Tak ada igloo lain disekelilingnya. Ia masuk dan melihat sebuah kolam air hangat kecil.

"Onsen? Ditempat seperti ini?" katanya dengan heran seraya mencelupkan jarinya kedalam kolam air hangat itu. Bau airnya manis. Lama-kelamaan Madotsuki menjadi pusing dan kehilangan kesadaran ketika mencium bau manis itu. Dan ia terjatuh kedalam kolam itu.

"Uh? Tempat ini…" Madotsuki terbangun disuatu tempat yang pernah dilihatnya dalam buku. Mungkin semacam sumber mata air hangat. Madotsuki berjalan melintasi mata air itu, tapi aneh, ia sama sekali tak merasa basah, ia malah merasa lega karena bisa hangat kembali setelah dihujani badai salju.

"Ah, ada balon!" Madotsuki melihat sebuah balon berwarna merah muda tepat didepannya, ketika ia mengambilnya, balon itu berubah menjadi hijau. Kemudian ia melihat balon lain berwarna biru dan memegangnya, warnanya berubah menjadi kuning. Ketika ia berbalik, Madotsuki terkejut. Jalan yang tadi dilewatinya sudah lenyap, yang ada hanyalah sebuah kerucut dengan pintu. Apakah itu rumah?

_"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau selalu terlihat sendiri?" sapa Madotsuki._

_"…Namaku Poniko dan aku tak sendiri. Karena kau ada disini aku tidaklah sendiri." sahut gadis berambut pirang itu dengan dingin._

_ "Nah, Poniko, kalau begitu… Um.. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"_

_ "…Asalkan kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri."_

_ "Baik!"_

_ Tapi…_

Apa yang dilihat Madotsuki ketika ia membuka pintu itu adalah… Poniko, teman sekelasnya ketika SMP. Ia adalah murid pindahan dari sekolah lain, parasnya cantik, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan dikuncir. Awalnya banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya, salah satunya Madotsuki sendiri. Tapi Poniko sangat susah untuk didekati, ia selalu menjauh bila seseorang mencoba mendekati dan mangajaknya bicara, terkadang menunduk dan menutup telinganya, tak mau mendengar apa-apa. Madotsuki yang khawatir soal Poniko kemudian mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara. Pada akhirnya mereka menjadi teman akrab, tapi ia tak mau mengakrabkan diri pada murid lain.

Seminggu kemudian, Poniko tak datang kesekolah. Ada info bahwa Poniko melarikan diri. Tentu saja Madotsuki khawatir. Dan ia berpikir kalau ia harus mencarinya.

_Kenapa kau melarikan diri, Poniko?_

Saat Madotsuki sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, ia melihat sebuah benda hitam yang tergeletak ditengah-tengah jalan. Ia mendekatinya dan melihat sebuah topeng putih diatas jubah hitam besar dengan bercak darah. Dibalik jubah itu Madotsuki melihat sebuah tangan—dengan lengan baju hijau panjang, disisi lain Madotsuki melihat beberapa helai rambut pirang menyembul dari balik jubah hitam tersebut. Perasaan Madotsuki menjadi semakin tak enak, sepertinya ia bisa menebak 'apa' isi jubah itu itu.

_Tak mungkin…_

Sret—

"PONIKO-CHAN?" Madotsuki syok ketika melihat badan Poniko yang bersimbah darah sambil memegang topeng tadi.

Sepertinya Madotsuki tak bisa menepati janjinya terhadap Poniko. Semuanya… Telah berakhir…

"Po-Poniko? Apakah itu benar kau?" Madotsuki mencoba berbicara dengan Poniko dalam mimpinya itu. Ia ragu apakah ia Poniko yang asli atau bukan. Karena sejak ia masuk, gadis itu tak berbalik, bahkan tak ada ekspresi.

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis pirang itu malah berjalan menjauh dari Madotsuki. Karena terus berulang, Madotsuki menjadi kesal dan ingin mengejutkannya dengan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Plik!

Tak ada reaksi, sekali lagi Madotsuki menyalakannya dan mematikannya kembali.

Plik!

Reaksi gadis yang mirip Poniko itu mulai muncul, ia mendesah.

Plik!

Kali ini ia gelisah, bergerak dengan aneh. Madotsuki semakin ingin menjahilinya lagi.

Plik!

Ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah, mungkin ia muak melihat Madotsuki mematikan lampunya.

Plik!

"A—Apa?"

Kali ini bukan lagi main-main. Lampu itu tak mau menyala, dan Madotsuki dikejutkan oleh Poniko yang berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk aneh dengan topeng jelek dan jubah hitam. Madotsuki mengenal topeng dan jubah itu.

"—Kau membuat Poniko-ku marah, dasar bodoh!" kata makhluk itu dengan kasar.

"Siapa kau?" sergap Madotsuki sambil menyiapkan pisau dapur dibalik badannya.

"Aih, aih. Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakangmu... Kalau kau membunuhku kau tak bisa melihat Poniko dalam mimpimu lagi! Ah, kita belum berkenalan—kenalkan, namaku Uboa, sisi lain dari Poniko. Hehehe~" katanya sambil tertawa, gaya tertawanya membuat Madotsuki muak, tapi ia tak berani menusuk makhluk bernama Uboa itu, karena jika benar apa yang dikatakannya, Poniko akan mati jika menusuk Uboa.

"Sisi lain… Apa maksudmu?"

"Sisi kesepian Poniko. Itulah diriku." seraya membuka topengnya. Madotsuki mengira bahwa wajah dibalik topeng itu adalah wajah buruk rupa. Ternyata sebaliknya, ia adalah seorang lelaki tampan. "Sayang sekali, karena kau meninggalkan Poniko sendirian, ia menjadi seperti ini, tak peduli lagi padamu…" Madotsuki tertegun, ia kesal dikatai seperti itu. Sudah pasti Uboa menyinggung tentang janjinya dengan Poniko.

"Kau… Kau akan menyesal karena sudah berkata seperti itu!" Madotsuki menggenggam pisau dengan erat, ia siap menusuknya.

"Hentikan! Madotsuki!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Poniko, Madotsuki terkejut, begitu juga dengan Uboa.

"Jangan bercanda, Poniko! Bukankah kau sendiri bilang akan membalaskan dendammu pada anak ini?" sangkal Uboa dengan marah. Madotsuki tak menyangka bahwa Poniko ternyata ingin membalas dendam padanya, padahal selama ini ia sangat setia pada Poniko, tak meninggalkannya sendirian.

"A-Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu... Ini semua karena kau yang memaksaku, Uboa…!" suara Poniko terdengar lagi.

"Diam, Poniko—!" sekali lagi Uboa ingin menyangkal, tapi terlambat, Madotsuki telanjur menusuknya.

"Madotsuki!" suara Poniko terdengar lagi. Mata Uboa berubah menjadi merah,motif topeng diatas kepalanya memudar. Membentuk wajah merajuk.

"Ufufu—Dasar bodoh… Sampai ketemu lagi, Madotsuki…!"


End file.
